Future made of the past
by What the duck has been taken
Summary: In which Volger gets over himself, and Deryn and Alek stand up for themselves. Story better that summary  I hope .Rated T cause it can be. For the 500 prompt challenge.  RR please! Duckworth


**Promt 387 - Future of the past**

**Disclaimer : NOT MINE. These characters belong to Scott Westerfeld!**

* * *

><p>I watch Aleksandar and <em>Mr.<em> Sharp interact whenever they happen to cross paths. In public, they seem no different than how they were two weeks ago, back when Aleksandar still believed himself to be best friends with a young male midshipman named Dylan.

Now, however, _Deryn _(as she is actually named), has told young Aleksandar the truth about her gender. The young man seemed to take it rather well, considering. He hadn't spoken to her for several days, and I believed that would be the end of their friendship.

It appears that as usual, I was wrong when it comes to matters of the heart, for the two of them have somehow managed to grow closer. Too close for my liking, to be completely honest. At least, unlike Aleksandar's parents, young Deryn is willing to listen to reason and has realized that for them to be affectionate in public would lead to her being removed from the ship and being cast back to her home in disgrace. She also understands from my lecture on royal marriage that since Aleksandar can in fact inherit the throne (since he apparently told her everything), there is no way a common girl like her would ever get her happily ever after with him.

Or at least I thought she did. I thought they both understood. Apparently not.

"Mein Gott!" I shouted in German as I walked into Aleksandar's room to find them passionately kissing against a wall. "Was ist das?" I questioned, still speaking German due to shock. After this outburst, they finally moved away from each other, blushing furiously.

To my surprise, Deryn answered. "Uh… Well, count Volger, Alek and I… We're just… um, exchanging information, and things got out of hand…" she trailed off staring at the floor, leaving me to fill in the blanks. I looked at them both and said "I thought you understood what I was telling you, but if you both want to throw away your futures, then go right ahead."

After that, I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me. As the door shut, I realized it might not be such a good idea to leave them alone again, but decided I would rather not go back in there. I walked back to my own quarters and closed the door. Sitting down behind my desk, I placed my head in my hands.

Why me? I asked no one in particular. Why do I always get stuck with the couples that can't be together? This is just a sick repeat of history. First it was with Franz and Sophie, the love that originally lead to this situation in the first place, and now it was their own son and a common born Darwinist girl? Providence just enjoyed laughing at me whenever it got the chance.

Thinking about Franz and Sophie brought that familiar sting to the back of his eyes, and I remembered all the times I had argued with them both about the same thing I now yelled at Alek and Deryn for. The thought brought a faint smile to my lips as I recall all the good times the three of them had spent together when they were younger. After Franz and Sophie stopped sneaking around, that is.

Suddenly, my head jerked up so fast that I almost hit it on the corner of the desk as the thought popped up unbidden to my mind. _What if the future is just a repetition of the past? I promised Franz before he left that I would keep Aleksandar safe. If I let this go on, the two of them could get killed._

Launching from my chair and towards my door, I stop as I hear a tentative knock on the other side. "Could it be the Darwinist girl?" I think to myself. As I stood there, a second knock came, this one much more confident and demanding. I'd recognize that type of knock anywhere. I sigh and reach to open the door. As it opens, I now see both Deryn and Alek standing with one their hands each laced together , and the other one raised as if to knock a third time.

I stare them down until they lower their hands, but they keep their fingers laced, much to my displeasure. "What is it that you two want?" I inquire.

Deryn opens her mouth to speak, but closes it as Aleksandar says plainly, "We've thought about what you've said, and we decided something. We don't need the futures that others have designed for us. If they fall apart, we'll find some other way to accomplish our dreams. Regardless of what you tell us, I'm never going to leave her." Here Deryn piped in and said, "I know you think I'm just a commoner, but regardless of social status, I love Alek. I'm not going to give him up just because some git thinks it's a safer option." I noticed that Alek smiled widely at Deryn's use of language.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off by Deryn saying, "I don't care what it takes. If it means I leave the air force then I will. If it means I have to learn to be a proper lady and get shoved back into skirts and dresses, then I will, but I WILL NOT stop loving Alek, I won't leave him, regardless of what you or anyone else has to say, and regardless of whatever plan you've schemed up to separate us."

"Ms. Sharp, if you would kindly let me speak, I would be able to inform you that I'm not planning on standing in your way. I tried that once before with Franz and Sophie, and that turned out to be a disaster. I will remind you that yes, this is a bad idea," here I smiled, "But I will also remind you that most of your bad ideas tend to work out alright in the end. Besides, I promised Aleksandar's parents that I would make sure he was safe. So now I have to watch you too I suppose. It's what they would want."

I let the words hang in the air a moment so I could watch their meaning dawn on both the young prince and the common girl. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some 'scheming' to attend to. Try not to get caught sneaking around before dinner." I stated before walking back into my chambers and closing the door. Listening to their ecstatic laughter made me smile.

Maybe a future cut of the same cloth as the past wouldn't be so bad.

That is, if the decisions we all make are different.

* * *

><p><strong>So, love it? Hate it? Can't wait for September? Just want to tell me random stuff? Regardless, review and tell me!<strong>

**From me to you, **

**Duckworth**


End file.
